minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SilentWalker03/Troubled Time: Full Story
"The winds are changed now, Jesse." Valorad said. "I noticed that, kid. Jesse said. "I'm not a kid!" Valorad said to Jesse in a low voice. Suddenly, Cloud appeared from a warping portal, wearing his fighting armor. He is angry to the people who betrayed his trust for several reasons in different times. "What are you doing here?" Nikki said to the angry Cloud. "I came here to this time to find the key!" Cloud said him furiously. "Calm dow-" John said as he tried to calm down Cloud's anger. "SHUT UP!" Cloud said as his anger rose again. "What key are you talking about?" Jessie said to Cloud. "The Bedrock Key, found only in a dimension of.. off... I don't know!" Cloud said. "..Bedrocks!" "For what?" Jessie asked him. "To find the "Last Reviving Rlixir" of my great-great grandfather." Cloud said as he calm down himself. "My great-great grandfather lived there, but I don't know what time and dimension it is. Azure told me that." "Guess you can mine to the bottom of every world, it think?" Josh said. Suddenly, Cloud throwed a stone to him. "Ouch!" Josh reacted. "Fool! Think better next time!" Cloud said. "We, we don't know where it is." Nikki said to Cloud politely. "Fine! I will give you one day to find the Key! Or else..." Cloud said, threatening the gang. "Or else??" Jesse said to Cloud, interrupting Cloud's threat. "I will use time to crush you all!" Cloud threathened the gang. They must find the key in this world in a day or they will suffer the consequences. A day passed, and they found nothing, and they will suffer the consequences that Cloud talked about them before. "Where is IT!" Cloud said. "Why do you need us! If you can find it yourself!" Josh said. "Find it yourself, how clever!" Cloud clapped Josh, and started to activating the warp portal using his Time Machine. "Find yourselves here, fools!" Cloud said as he opened the portal, sucking the gang inside. The gang tried to get away, but they failed. They warped into Terminal Space, the location where Romeo held his powers, and it is now ruined and few remains in there. "Welcome to Terminal Space!" the Note Block said to them. They saw Romeo and Xara in the location. "Why are you here?" Romeo said. "Mr. Admin..." John said. "Just call me Romeo, our Admin powers are gone during the conflict." Romeo said to John "Romeo, we are here because of unknown." John said. "Unknown? Do you mean the Great Unknown?" Romeo replied. "The Great Unknown is used by Time Travellers to warp someone by using time and space," he continued. "Oh no, Cloud!" Xara said. "What's special about Cloud, Xara?" Romeo asked her. "Cloud Zecron is my adopted son, with his brother Azure. My friend of mine, Kim, left me the kids, and they didn't panicked after they saw us with Fred in our Admin forms. Times had changed because of Romeo's plan. They figured out how to get out from that old prison, and get to this dimension." Xara told them about the Zecron siblings. "Ok, gang, let's become united, because we are "The Order of the Pig!" Jesse said to his new gang, commemorating Reuben. Everyone shocked after Cloud entered Teminal Space. "Everyone, meet the times you wasn't supposed to be!" Cloud said as he fixed the time and space for warping them. The machine activated again and the gang was sucked into the warp, leaving Romeo and Xara in Terminal Space. The gang didn't knew what happened next after they were sucked to the warp. Next Episode: Reassembled Order! Category:Blog posts